


Trippin' Off the Power

by natacup82



Category: Misfits
Genre: Alternate Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natacup82/pseuds/natacup82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Alisha got a different sort of power at the end of the Christmas special. Alternative beginning to series 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trippin' Off the Power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foursweaterests](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foursweaterests/gifts).



Alisha hadn’t planned on getting a new power with the others. She didn’t want the burden again, or the lack of control.

But when it’s her turn to go in, after Kelly’s been made a rocket scientist and Curtis has been given the power to change himself instead of the future she figures ‘eh, what the hell’ it can’t possibly be worse than last time.

It’s not. Mostly. It’s just that sometimes she forgets and her new power is a little hard to control.

Plus it’s kind of a cock-block, like she needs a new one in her life.

*

“What exactly can you do?” Kelly asks, barely looking up from whatever schematic she’s drawing.

Alisha rolls her eyes, “I’ve shown you lot three different times already. If this idiot would stop wiping everyone’s memory I wouldn’t have to do this again.”

“Oi! I’m just working out how to use my power,” Nathan says sounded offended. “Besides I might trade this one in again, it’s rubbish. But go on, show us what you’ve got.”

“Fine,” Alisha says, she’d be impressed that he managed to make that sound dirty but right now she’s just annoyed. Alisha looks around, making sure no one else is around.

And then she walks over to the bench that’s bolted down in the park, picks it up and lifts it up over her head. “There. I have super strength or something.”

“God that’s ridiculous, does that mean you get to toss Barry about in bed? I bet he likes that, oh yeah,” Nathan says a disturbingly dreamy look coming across his face.

“You are deeply fucked up,” Kelly says finally looking up. She looks at Alisha, “Guess this means you don’t have to worry about getting mugged on the estate now, yeah?”

Alisha shrugs, “I haven’t really thought about it. Mainly I have to be careful I don’t use to much force when I’m doing stuff.”

Alisha doesn’t bother to elaborate. She’d accidentally ripped the door off her dad’s car a few days earlier and that had been absolutely zero fun.

*  
It doesn’t really change things much. She doesn’t hesitate to wander about the estate late at night alone anymore but most of the time there’s no bother.

Except one night when she’s wandering unable to sleep and not wanting to bother Simon.

Some asshole in a hoodie grabs her from behind and tries to drag her into an alley whispering, “Don’t scream and I won’t hurt you.”

For a moment Alisha is scared but then she remembers. She remembers exactly how powerful she is and she yanks on the guy’s arm until she hears a crack.

He screams, calls her a bitch and Alisha smiles. “Next time you’ll think twice before you try to attack a girl, yeah?” She kicks him as she walks away, “Dumb-ass.”

Alisha still thinks this whole power thing is way too much trouble but for that moment it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I've only seen the first episode of series 3 so my knowledge of everyone's new powers is limited but I hope you enjoy!


End file.
